


Touch

by ItFeelsLikeHome



Series: Touch [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Frustration, ear nibbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItFeelsLikeHome/pseuds/ItFeelsLikeHome
Summary: The idea for this fic came from Elphie1989 on DS when she asked who would last the longest in a competition where they couldn't touch each other.  So thanks again to Elphie1989.





	Touch

It had been two days. Two whole days and nothing. 

48 hours. 2,880 minutes. 172,800 seconds. 

Robert wanted to pretend that it wasn’t bothering him, but this had been the longest, and rather arduous, length of time that he hadn’t touched Aaron. 

There had been no brush up in bed that morning, no spooning as they fell asleep last night, no good morning sex or even a hurried fumble in the portacabin when Adam and Jimmy were nowhere in sight. 

Every limb in his body was zinging with the prospect of touching Aaron or feeling his warm, supple body next to his. He was charged up like a mobile phone, but Robert knew if anyone came within two metres of him that he’d give them an electric shock. Which is why, as he was trying to have a meeting with Jimmy, he was sat with his hands between his thighs. ‘Trying’ was the operative word because while Jimmy was talking to him about their latest Home James venture, none of the words that he was saying were actually entering Robert’s brain. In fact, he was sure that every word out of Jimmy’s mouth was just plain gobbledy-gook. Perhaps Jimmy had been replaced with an alien, or Robert was finally going mad. 

It was all Aaron’s fault. All of it. 

They say not to dare a fool, but Victoria had. Perhaps it was her fault as well. Yes, he blamed his sister too. If she hadn’t opened her big fat trap, Robert wouldn’t have been in this sorry state. She had planted the idea in Aaron’s head. And once it was in there, Aaron wasn’t willing to budge until there was a clear winner. 

It had all started when Robert and Aaron had finally gone on that double date with Victoria and Adam. They’d gone to The Grange and apart from being slightly late due to Robert's ‘work reasons’, which by the smirk on her face he knew Victoria hadn’t believed him, they’d had a lovely meal. They’d played footsie underneath the table, and just eating their tea together - as they listened to Victoria talk about her excitement at adopting - their arms brushed against each other more than they cared to admit it. They’d even reached for the same condiments simultaneously just so they could feel the touch of each other’s skin. 

After about an ninety minutes sat at the table, Vic scrunched her eyes and looked hard at both of them. ‘You can’t do it, can you?’

‘What?’ Aaron had asked with a jolt of his head as their latest reason for touching, that they were going for their pints of beer that were so close to each other that the glasses were almost touching themselves, had been the last one for Victoria to actually stomach. 

‘Not touch each other,’ she said eyes twinkling and lips curling into a grin.

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Aaron had feigned ignorance, his face still dead-pan. Robert knew he wasn’t impressed that their displays of affection had been uncovered. 

‘Yeah, little sis. We haven’t been all over each other all night,’ Robert had backed Aaron up and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Aaron’s tightened demeanour start to relax and loosen up. 

‘Oh, come on, mate! Why are you lying to yourselves?’ Adam had asked, as his normal voice raised a few decibels higher and louder. ‘I’m normally slow on the up-take and even I noticed them.’

‘Still don’t know what you’re talking about,’ Robert said and included one of his smiles for good measure.

‘You both came in with big grins on your face and then within about five minutes, you,’ Victoria pointed at Robert with a pink lacquered nail until she was prodding him in the chest, ‘started getting restless. It was quite painful to see. In fact both of you seemed to lose that spark within those five minutes. And then, Rob, your hand just rested on the table and within a few seconds so did Aaron’s and there was the first brush. I actually thought the first touch was adorable because that spark came back. You both stopped looking like druggies that needed their next fix.’ She paused and then sighed. ‘However, that was about a thousand touches ago. So, I still think you couldn’t hack it not touching each other for a few days. In fact, I’d put money on you not being able to last a few days without touching each other.’

‘Don’t be daft,’ Robert had laughed but inside the very prospect of not touching Aaron however and whenever he wanted to was going to be a struggle. He just knew it.

‘Yeah, that’s just stupid,’ Aaron backed him up. 

‘Don’t think you can do it,’ Victoria reiterated curling her bottom lip up.

‘I could. It would be Robert, here, that would let us down.’ Aaron’s words came back to haunt him. 

‘Me?’ he’d stupidly questioned. ‘I think you’d be begging for it before me.’

God, how he wished he could take that misplaced arrogance back because he knew that if it was left up to Aaron, this touching drought could go on for days. He knew he’d combust if it lasted any longer than a few more hours. 

Aaron wasn’t helping the situation now either. While he may have been having his own conversation with Adam, the way that he was dangling a pen near his mouth, brushing the nib around his lips, was seriously turning Robert on. So was the way that he was stroking his mug with his thumb and forefinger.

They may have been rather innocuous movements in normal circumstances, but now everything Aaron was doing was teasing him and making him want more. 

Eleven hours after the bet was made, Robert had joined Aaron in the bathroom; however, as soon as Robert had stepped into the shower, Aaron had got out. Instead of going all out with trying to touch Aaron, perhaps he should try a touch by accident or chance. Something that Aaron wasn’t aware that was going to happen. 

He continued watching Aaron, marvelling at the way the pen eventually found its way into Aaron’s mouth as he sucked on the end of the nib before placing it down on the table. He’d forgotten how amazing Aaron’s mouth tasted, how amazing he smelt, how he felt up against him. 

‘Robert, are you okay?’ Jimmy asked concern etched in every crevice of his face. 

‘Yeah, why?’

‘You just seemed to space out then. And you’re drooling slightly.’ Jimmy pointed to Robert’s bottom lip. 

Robert touched his bottom lip to find it damp with saliva. He wiped it away with his palm before glancing at Aaron, who seemed to find it funny. His eyes were shining and his mouth was open in a cheeky grin. Yeah, everyone in the room knew what Robert had been thinking. So what if he found his husband sexually attractive? So what if he wanted to touch him? Was that really a crime?

He tried his hardest to continue the meeting with Jimmy, but his eyes refused to leave Aaron. 

‘I’m still listening, Jimmy. Do you want a cup of tea?’ 

‘Erm… yeah,’ Jimmy answered.

‘Aaron?’ he asked. ‘Adam?’

He didn’t even listen to their answers and busied himself with the making of tea. By now, whatever Jimmy was saying was just general noise and it was all adding to the frustration that every limb was weighed down with. Every fibre in his body was super aware of where Aaron was, of what Aaron was doing, as Robert went about making a brew. 

After handing cups of tea to Jimmy and Adam, he went over to hand one to his husband. ‘If you leave it on the table, I’ll have a drink of it in a second.’ They both looked up from the mug that Robert was trying to place into Aaron’s hand, hoping at long last for a touch, a brush of the fingers. In that split second their eyes met and he felt that gravitational pull towards Aaron that he had always felt since their first meeting in the garage almost three years ago. Denying that pull never worked so well in the past. He didn’t think it was going to work now.

Aaron’s eye flickered with longing over Robert’s body. Robert knew the looks his husband gave him just before their passionate and intimate moments, but Aaron refused to take the mug off Robert. He would have that look in his eyes just before he devoured Robert. ‘Put it on the table,’ Aaron reiterated and Robert succumbed to the command knowing that Aaron wasn’t going move an inch. 

As Robert went back to his seat defeated and still surging with electricity, Jimmy had finally stopped talking and was exchanging glances with Adam. 

‘Let’s finish this meeting later, Jimmy,’ Robert said opening a file on his desk, as he sat down. ‘I’ve got some paperwork to do, and I have to admit some of what you were saying I was struggling to take in. My mind is elsewhere today.’ Perhaps if he focused on the boring words on the paper, he wouldn’t be thinking about Aaron and the time Charity walked in on them in the shower, or even that first kiss by the low-loader, or even that time in the cricket pavilion. 

Five minutes later, Robert’s eyes were following the way Aaron walked from his desk to the filing cabinet. He was wearing his grey granddad top with his black hoodie over the top. Grey really suited him and he'd trimmed his facial hair to a length that Robert thought was perfect; therefore, today, Aaron looked all kinds of yummy. Aaron was thumbing through files in the filing cabinet, searching for something of great importance by the look of consternation on his face. This was the time for Robert to make his move. 

Picking up the file he had been attempting to read, Robert raised himself out of the seat intent on going to the filing cabinet ready to make his first contact with Aaron in two days. But his husband must have realised what Robert’s plan was because, with just a swift glance back, he hurried back to his desk before the blond man even managed to get halfway across the room. Robert trudged back to his seat and tried to lick his wounds, but in a room full of three other men he didn’t want to draw attention to himself. 

*** ***

Finally, after nearly a full day at work in the claustrophobic portacabin, they were on their own. He hadn’t been listening to where Jimmy and Adam had gone to, and frankly he didn’t care, but he had to do something soon. 

He leaned back on his chair, arm resting on the back, hand resting in on his hand. Aaron had been dealing with a customer outside and had come back into the portacabin. Instead of walking to his desk and sitting down, he continued behind Robert’s chair. ‘Can you admit that you’re struggling and that I’ve won?’

‘God, yeah!’ he garbled nodding until he felt Aaron slip his palm into the hand Robert was resting on the desk. All the electricity and buzzing that he had felt in his body finally had a release. Instead of fizzing at the end of his fingers and toes, he felt the spark being passed to Aaron and he received the ones that were coming from Aaron’s body. It was pure ecstasy. Pure elation. He was now on a heavenly plane. 

Perhaps he should have revelled in the innocent feeling of Aaron’s skin touching his, but after waiting for so long he couldn’t help himself. He pulled on Aaron’s arm as he stood up, spun round and pushed him against the nearest wall.

Lips clashed against one another. Pulses raced. Hearts thudded in unison to the sound of their own rhythm that Robert and Aaron's hearts had perfected over the course of the last two and a half years. They strained for breath as though they truly believed that this kiss would last them for all of eternity.

Robert moaned into Aaron’s mouth and tugged at Aaron’s hoodie. Aaron understood with complete and utter urgency how they had to have each other right then and there in the portacabin. The gap in their kissing, as Aaron took off his grey top and Robert unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt so he could also pull it over his head, was just too much for them both to handle. 

The door opened from outside. Jimmy and Adam stood shocked and silent at the sight of both Aaron and Robert in their trousers only, both of their clothes thrown carelessly across the room. Robert pulled away from Aaron hoping that Jimmy and Adam would get the hint and escape elsewhere. The hint was anvil shaped and quite heavy, so they would be stupid not to see it.

‘I think I might give Nico a call,’ Jimmy said at the door putting his hand in his pocket ready to retrieve his phone, refusing to come in.

Robert liked Jimmy even more for saying that. 

‘Nah! How about we go to the pub for a pint? They haven’t touched each other in days. They could be at it for hours,’ Adam said before the two of them closed the door and could be heard walking away from the portacabin. 

As the door closed, Robert nibbled on Aaron’s ear. ‘So where were we?’

‘I think we were here,’ Aaron answered as he started undoing Robert’s belt.


End file.
